


Break Bread For My Sins

by Daniverse



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniverse/pseuds/Daniverse
Summary: Something seems to be bothering Felix. Dimitri has never noticed him act like this before. He decides the best way to fix the problem is by having sex with him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	Break Bread For My Sins

It started slowly, then crashed around them all at once.

Felix had eaten lunch by himself today, as Dimitri had been far too busy with paperwork to join him. Once Felix was done, he returned so the two could tackle the rest of their meetings together.

Twenty minutes into the meeting, Dimitri noticed an odd tremor to Felix's hands. Dimitri covered them with his own and shot him a concerned look. "Are you well?" He muttered under his breath, but Felix wouldn't answer. Felix wouldn't even look at him. Dimitri tried not to feel hurt. They had come so far and communicated so much better than they had when they were fussy teens, when they were too deeply mired in their own problems to try and face them together. These days, Felix would never keep an illness from Dimitri if it was hindering him in some capacity.

A half hour after that, Dimitri spotted a familiar pink blush peeking out of his jacket and creeping along his neck. Dimitri loved how Felix's blush spoke when his words could not.

When the meetings cleared up and Dimitri tried to face him, Felix got up and stormed out of the room. Dimitri frowned and placed his hands on his knees, determined to wait and not chase after him and potentially make Felix more upset. They had another three meetings left for the day, two lords warring over various leftover lands that they needed to help dispute. Dimitri huffed out a heavy sigh. Perhaps Felix was coming down with something and needed a breath of fresh air.

Felix came back shortly thereafter, the tremor gone but blush still staining his cheeks pink. Dimitri frowned, his brow knit low. "Felix, is everything all right -"

"I'm fine," he snapped, his jaw set and his eyes glued to the wall. Dimitri spotted some sweat along his hairline and licked his lips, nervousness overtaking any common sense he would normally have when it came to arguing with his advisor.

"Felix, I think you may have a fever -"

"I said I'm fine!"

Dimitri stood face to face with the other man, the meeting room door shut behind them. Felix’s fists clenched and unclenched at his sides, his head turned away to avoid any possible eye contact. Dimitri shook his head and leaned down, pressing his lips gently to Felix's forehead to check for a temperature.

Felix staggered back from the touch, a hand over his mouth. Dimitri felt a pang of hurt at the rejection, the back of his tongue tasting bitter with fear. Their relationship was still so new, they had only agreed to become intimate a few months before --

"I think I've been poisoned," Felix whispered, his eyes wide. Dimitri noticed now that most of the amber of his irises had disappeared, only the black of his blown out pupils visible as their eyes finally met.

"Do you need a healer?" Dimitri took another step closer, Felix taking another step back. He was up against the door with nowhere else to run. "I can call someone if you need --"

"I-I can't see anyone. Not like this." His voice was breathy, each word stretched out like it hurt to say it, like he had to whine to get it out. "I already tried and -" Felix looked away again, and Dimitri glanced down Felix's body.

Oh.

Felix was hard, Dimitri could see it clearly in the bulge of his trousers. Dimitri had heard of something like this before, a poison that made a person aroused no matter the circumstance. Dimitri stepped closer into Felix's space and picked up the scent of his arousal, making his own thoughts a little dizzy. He cupped Felix's cheek as the other leaned in, letting Dimitri's thumb push past his lips and run against his gums and teeth.

"We have another meeting in twenty minutes," Dimitri mused, his other hand coiling around Felix's waist.

"So fuck me in ten."

Well, Dimitri couldn't argue with that. He nudged his knee in between Felix's thighs and spread him out, Felix keening at the contact and hitting his head against the door. He ground against the knee fervently, Dimitri crowding in close and withdrawing his thumb to lick absently at the taste of Felix on him. Dimitri kept his gaze on Felix as he did so, watching the way his eyes tracked his tongue's movement. Unable to keep himself from indulging any longer, Dimitri leaned in for a kiss and Felix opened willingly, letting Dimitri search his mouth and map out every spot he could reach. Felix gasped, managing to pull away and reach into his pocket to shove a small vial against his chest.

"S-stop wasting time and do it already, goddess."

Dimitri looked at Felix, then looked to the left and right of him. He would ask why Felix had the vial on hand later. "Against the wall?"

"Does it look like I care right now? I'd let you fuck me on the ceiling if it was the only place we could. Get on with it, you were the one who said we don't have any time." For a poisoned man, Felix was surprisingly cognizant, but Dimitri couldn't find it in him to question the additional side effects or lack thereof.

"If we're working on a strict time frame, then strip everything below your tunic." Dimitri's voice was low and commanding, and Felix nodded quickly as he scrambled to comply. Felix made quick work of his gaiters and boots, shucking his trousers and smallclothes in one motion and leaving them all discarded in a pile on the floor. Dimitri gave a content sigh - all of his own clothing still on, of course - and slicked up two fingers with the oil his advisor had so kindly provided for him. He spun Felix around and pinned him to the door with ease, pushing the hair up off his neck to kiss the exposed skin. Dimitri sighed pleasantly and circled Felix's rim with an idle hand, delighting in his shudder.

Time was of the essence, and as much as Dimitri enjoyed watching Felix moan and whimper for him after long, painful minutes spent unwinding him, they needed to move along. Otherwise, Dimitri had a feeling Felix would turn around and bite his head off.

The first knuckle pushed through the ring of muscle and Felix groaned, bucking back into the touch and dictating the pace. The pace was, of course, breakneck speed, and Dimitri could barely find time to enjoy feeling his love spread out on two, then three fingers. He sought out Felix's prostate and curled his fingers into it, causing Felix to nearly nearly lose his footing. But Dimitri was a kind and considerate lover and kept Felix upright with a forearm pinning him in place.

"D-Dimitri, please -" Felix whined, voice taut as a bowstring as Dimitri's fingers refused to move from their spot. Dimitri hesitated; it was rare to hear Felix beg.

"Tell me, Felix."

"Please, fuck me, please! I-I --" Dimitri cut him off as he massaged Felix's prostate, a wild yell tumbling out of his mouth instead.

"You what?" Dimitri asked, unrelenting. Felix was jelly under his grip, completely at his mercy.

"I need you. Fuck, Dimitri, I need you so fucking bad," Felix rambled, his words slurred and rushed. It was enough to satisfy Dimitri, who removed his fingers and spun Felix back around to get to work on himself.

Felix looked at him, his face damp with tears and his eyes puffy, any color left in them now consumed by a void of black. Felix hardly cried anymore, especially not in front of Dimitri. He had almost grown to miss the other man’s constant tears, evidence that Felix cared so much and so deeply about everything around him. Dimitri had caused him to close up, to stop weeping the day that his brother died, and now Felix could cry in front of him again. Felix, slightly poisoned and starved for touch would weep a little for his King, would beg him for release. It was nearly enough to bring a tear to Dimitri’s own eye.

Felix’s hands flew to Dimitri’s face to bring him into a crushing kiss, snapping him out of his momentary reverie. Felix held Dimitri like he wanted to break him, kissed and bit at him like he was prey. He pulled back and wiped the spit from his mouth with his forearm, his whole body trembling with need. Dimitri's mouth hung open.

"You're beautiful."

"How much time do we have."

Dimitri pulled out a small pocket watch, looking at it with a practiced laziness that made Felix squirm where he stood. “Fifteen minutes.” He closed the watch and put it back in his pocket, loosening his trousers to free himself. Felix swallowed thickly, breathing hard as he looked at Dimitri with a fierce desperation. Dimitri wanted to spend hours looking at that face, wanted to let Felix feel him and how much he wanted to fuck him, but alas, another time. Dimitri fisted his cock with a palm full of oil to slick himself from base to tip, placing the vial in his pocket as his hands went to Felix’s sides, then his thighs.

“Stop wasting time and --”

“Hush, beloved.” Felix’s eyes wet with unshed tears, but Dimitri's voice held firm. He pulled both of Felix’s legs up, pressing them to his chest and angling him so that the head of his cock rested against his loosened hole. Dimitri spread Felix’s legs a little wider as he let out a low whine and dragged his fingers against the heavy wood of the door.

“I’ll give you what you need, Felix,” Dimitri whispered, breaching him and closing the distance between them, inch by inch. “Let me take care of you.”

He snapped their hips together, Felix’s head falling back as he cried out, his voice already hoarse. Dimitri wanted to bring a hand to his face and catch the little tears that fell off navy lashes, but his hands were a bit full. Instead, Dimitri let their foreheads touch as he slammed into Felix, the other crying out with every thrust that brought Dimitri's hips hard against Felix's ass and thighs. To see Felix so uninhibited, calling out his name like a prayer, broken up by moans and the occasional hiccup made Dimitri wish they had more time. He wished he could have Felix like this for an eternity.

Perhaps a little poisoning was nice, if it meant Felix craved him like this.

Felix’s hands gave up trying to claw into the door and grabbed Dimitri by the shoulders, pulling him close enough that his cock slid against Dimitri's vest and smeared precome across it. Dimitri shook his head and took Felix in hand, pelvises pressed together, his other hand still holding Felix’s thigh. “My dearest, I need to keep this clean for the meeting,” he said as he ran his hand along the head, coating his palm and dragging it back down Felix's length. Felix sobbed as he tried to rock into his touch, trapped by Dimitri’s hands and hips.

“D-Don’t stop, p-please, Dimitri,” Felix breathed out, his chest heaving with every attempt to speak. Dimitri kissed his damp face and nosed at the sharp jut of his cheekbone.

“I can’t make love to you like this and touch you. I need you to pick one, love.”

Felix hiccuped as he held back another sob, his head falling on Dimitri’s shoulder. “T-touch me, then. A-anything to end this, f-fuck.”

Dimitri couldn't say no to a request like that. He ground his pelvis into Felix as he stroked him in earnest. He shifted his hold so Felix was pressed against his body, Dimitri’s free hand wrapped around Felix's back as he guided the two away from the door. Dimitri held him close, the smaller man shivering and sniffling in his arm as he bucked into Dimitri’s fist. Felix came with little warning, Dimitri catching as much of it in his hand as he could. As he let Felix back down onto wobbly legs to collect himself, Dimitri looked at the damage that had been done.

His vest and shirt were completely drenched in sweat, with a few thin ropes of come across his stomach. Dimitri shook his head and wiped it off with his hand, chuckling to himself. “Felix, I don’t think we can have the next meeting if I look like this.” Felix held his trousers in hand, turning back to Dimitri with the same glint in his eyes as before: still as hungry as he had been when he walked back into the room.

“Cancel the meeting. I can go again.”

Dimitri gulped audibly and nodded. Curing Felix’s mild poisoning was a much more pressing matter than settling land disputes.

* * *

Dimitri wiped the sweat on his brow, Felix hopping off the table and brushing himself off.

“Felix, what exactly happened to you?”

Felix cleared his throat and looked at the wall. “I … I may have planned this,” he admitted.

Dimitri’s head whipped around, one hand gripping the back of the chair, the other gripping the arm. “What?”

“You needed to stop overworking yourself,” Felix said, looking quite frustrated with the wall he would much rather be speaking to. “I spoke with a few of the cooks. I didn’t think the effect would be so potent.”

“You knew?”

“Of course I knew,” Felix snapped as he looked back at Dimitri. “You really think I would be stupid enough to let myself get _poisoned_?” Said the man who was poisoned, and only was able to remove the effects of said poisoning after three rounds of rough sex in their meeting room.

“Well.” Dimitri cleared his throat as he sat up, kissing Felix’s temple. “Thank you. For showing me that you care.”

“You can thank me by being a little easier on yourself,” Felix replied, voice soft.

Felix moved to exit the room now that he was fully dressed, his legs giving out before he could open the door. Dimitri hid his smile with a cough into his fist as he got up and held his advisor to his chest, taking them back to his quarters for the evening. After all of that gruesome work, Felix deserved a little rest.

**Author's Note:**

> sure has been a while since I had the boys goin at it, huh!
> 
> If you liked this, please hit the kudos button or leave me a comment! otherwise, you can find me on twitter @danivonfemblem !!


End file.
